Além do espelho, existe um garoto
by mandyd
Summary: Os fragmentos são tudo o que tem, as breves memórias de sua outra vida, divididas em minúsculos pedaços, que disputam por um momento em sua mente assim como os raios do sol poente brigam por um espaço no entardecer. TRADUÇÃO


**N/T: Bom, quando li essa fic não pude resistir e pedi para traduzir, foi possivelmente uma das fics mais lindas que eu já li. É óbvio que minha tradução não é perfeita (me desculpem os erros, desde já) e que não chega nem aos pés da fic original. Mas eu tentei :)**

**

* * *

**

**Título original: Beyond the Mirror, There Is a Boy**

**Autora: Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare**

**Classificação: K+**

**Pares: Nenhum, na verdade. A não ser que você considere Zexion/Ienzo como sendo um par.**

**Spoilers: Muito pequenos, então não se preocupem :D**

**

* * *

**

** Além do espelho, existe um garoto**

As vezes, ele pode se lembrar. Mas ele só se lembra em pequenos fragmentos, um de cada vez. Os fragmentos são tudo o que tem, as breves memórias de sua outra vida, divididas em minúsculos pedaços, que disputam por um momento em sua mente assim como os raios do sol poente brigam por um espaço no entardecer.

Zexion sabe que não tem um coração, que é um Nobody, a mera remanescência de uma outra, e mais completa, pessoa. Ele sabe disso. E mesmo que todo seu conhecimento não o impeça de ficar confuso, ele precisa pensar, nem que seja por um mísero segundo, que ele é - _era_, ele se corrige depois - alguém.

Ele recorda-se das coisas da mesma forma que um epilético tem convulsões: violentamente, dolorosamente e sempre com alguma consequência. Sua mente pulsa, suas mãos tremem, assim como quando ele segura um grande livro com seus pequenos dedos, e seu peito brada com o vazio pungente, o som da ausência das pulsações aturde seus ouvidos.

E então, como um raio atravessa o céu chuvoso, uma lembrança atravessa a mente de Zexion.

Ele se lembra de observar, com alguma dificuldade, a face doce e sorridente de Aeleus.

Lembra-se de segurar a mão de Ansem enquanto tomava Sea-salt Ice Cream com o mais velho; de ver Xehanort e Braig passarem por eles no grande corredor.

Ele se lembra de ver Lea e Isa conversando. Juntos, amigos. Mesmo que Axel e Saïx agora se desgostem.

Zexion nem sempre tem que se lembrar. Algumas vezes ele pode escolher se esquecer. Mas esquecer-se de propósito não é o mesmo que se esquecer por acidente; esquecer-se de propósito é o mesmo que estar em negação.

Além disso, o Nobody não gosta de esquecer, porque ele está muito mais acostumado a absorver informação do que a perdê-la.

Ele ainda é exatamente a pessoa extremamente inteligente que fora, mesmo com a ausência de seu sensível coração. Mas ser inteligente não o poupa do tormento dos lampejos de sua prévia existência, através dos quais as memórias o dominam de forma angustiante.

Algumas vezes, ele pode se ver. Seu outro_ eu_, seu _eu_ menos distante, seu _eu_ que perdeu os pais e foi criado por Ansem, o Sábio. Ele pode, em certas ocasiões, ver esse _eu_, o qual tinha pesadelos toda noite e era novo demais para perceber os efeitos de seus próprios problemas. _Esse eu_.

Zexion pode se ver em espelhos. Outras reflexões, de qualquer outro tipo, não servem; somente espelhos. Há alguma coisa neles que o assusta. Porque lá, no espelho, ele pode ver seu outro eu, um rosto que não é nada além do rosto de uma criança.

oOoOoOo

Um pequeno garoto repousa além do espelho. Seus cabelos prateados cobrem um dos olhos, o olho visível parece apenas uma sombra de cobalto que não parecia real. A pele de seu rosto era de um tom pêssego, porém pálida e abatida, e seus olhos eram singularmente depressos para alguém tão novo.

Como um Nobody, os olhos de Zexion são vazios. Mas quando ele vê seu mais novo, mais humano _eu_ no espelho, ele sente que seus olhos se encherão de lágrimas. Mas isso nunca acontece. Ainda que ele possa sentir trilhas fantasmagóricas de lágrimas-de-faz-de-conta correrem tranquila e languidamente pelo seu rosto.

Ele quer envolver o garoto que vê no espelho. A pequena, brilhante e tímida criança que sempre estuda os ricos textos dos livros. Ele pode sentir seu medo, oculto. Ele se lembra (algumas vezes até demais) dos pesadelos sobre sua mãe e seu pai, e a solidão que era ficticiamente apagada de sua mente enquanto suas companhias estavam por perto.

Toda vez que Zexion aproxima-se da superfície de vidro, um persistente e intenso sentimento sai do fundo de seu não-coração para alcançar a superfície fria e plana do espelho e resgatar o pobre e pequeno garoto. Ele quer tocar os cabelos do menino e repetir: "Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, eu sei da sua dor, _eu me lembro_..." enquanto o aperta contra seu peito.

Mas ele não pode fazê-lo, não fisicamente. E sabe disso. Ele sabe que seu Somebody se foi e está fora de alcance. E não é só isso. Zexion também sabe que seu coração se foi junto com aquele garoto, deixando-o sem a capacidade de sentir remorso e e dar consolo. Ele sabe disso, mas isso não o impede de imaginar o que seria estar cara a cara com seu Somebody. A única coisa que o faz parar é saber que esses sentimentos não são nada além do eco das dores de um coração, o fantasma das emoções e desejos de um humano.

E então Zexion ignora esse sentimento, evita os espelhos sempre que possível e se enfia em livros e missões para distrair-se desse bizarro conflito imaginário.

Mas as vezes, ele faz uma coisa: Desacelera seus movimentos até suas articulações congelarem, e então, com o mais suave sussurro, chama o nome do garoto, em raras ocasiões.

_"Ienzo."_


End file.
